darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Redberry pie
|gemwname = Redberry pie, Half a redberry pie |examine = Looks tasty. (Whole) So tasty I kept some for later. (Half) |weight = Whole: 0.4 Half: 0.2 }} Redberry pie is a pie that can be cooked at level 10 Cooking. Half a redberry pie can sometimes be found inside barrels. The whole pie is used in The Knight's Sword quest, to bribe Thurgo, the Imcando dwarf, to help you (see quest article for details) make a Blurite sword. Also, giving one to Ramarno will reward you with 1000 Smithing experience in Defender of Varrock. A good place to prepare it is near the windmill north of Lumbridge. You can prepare flour there, and Beefy Bill can supply you with pots, redberries, pie dishes and water for a fee. (You can also take a pot from a table in the mill lane mill) Cooking this pie is also one of the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks. A redberry pie needs to be given to Thurgo, along with the 4 Imcando pickaxe fragments, a gilded dragon pickaxe and to make an Imcando pickaxe. Cooking A player may cook a redberry pie once they are level 10 in Cooking. To cook a redberry pie, a player must get some grain and turn it into flour at a mill ( ). The flour must be gathered with a pot then mixed with water to make pastry dough. Note that the water doesn't have to come from a vessel, like for instance buckets, bowls, or jugs. You can also get it from a fountain. Then a player must obtain a pie dish and use the pastry dough with it to make a pie shell. The player must either pick redberries near the southeast Varrock wall near the east mine, or purchase them from Beefy Bill; to find him, players have to follow the road north from Lumbridge (not crossing the river) and keep going as it leads west. Players then have to go north of Mill Lane Mill into the cow pen area. He stands next to a cart full of meat. Put the berries into the pie shell to make uncooked berry pie. Players could also pick their own berries, which can be found south of Varrock or in Draynor. Upon cooking it on a range or stove, the player receives 78 Cooking experience if they succeeded in cooking it. Players can accidentally burn the uncooked berry pie while cooking until they reach level 50 in Cooking. The Redberry pie heals 125 life points when a slice is consumed. Like all pies, it is consumed in two parts. Therefore, one pie heals a total of 250 life points. Because they sell in the Grand Exchange for relatively high prices, it can be a good way for low level players to earn money. Ingredients List If you buy all the materials from the Grand Exchange, make the pie successfully and sell it back, you get a profit of -( + + + )}}}} coins. However, if you buy the materials from Beefy Bill, the overall cost is 8 coins to make the pie which is worth }}}} coins resulting in a profit of -8}}}} coins. nl:Redberry pie fi:Redberry pie Category:Pie Category:Food